


And the Earth Laughed in Flowers

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo has an allergic reaction to a plant, with unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Earth Laughed in Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedishampoo**](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/profile)[**yuletide_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/) exchange. As for the story, I've no idea where it came from. Let's just say Sanzo writes himself and loves living in kappa!denial ;)

Sanzo lay back and looked up, waiting for the air around him to clear. When they'd fallen, he'd landed in a patch of some sort of flowery vegetation, which in turn had kicked up a vicious cloud of pollen. Nature was a bitch but at least, in this case, it smelt like honey.

As the air cleared and the pollen thinned out, Sanzo turned his head until Gojyo entered his line of sight. He was standing a few feet away, looking up toward the top of the steep slope they'd tumbled down. A trail of broken branches, bracken and soil marked the path of their rapid descents. Sanzo was glad he hadn't broken any bones and, quite clearly, Gojyo had bounced back from the promise of imminent death with his usual aggravating ease. _Bastard._

"Oi, Hakkai! Goku!" Gojyo was yelling back up the slope and, in the process, alerting every potential enemy of the Sanzo Party within five miles.

"Can it, asshole!" Sanzo shouted.

Gojyo turned around and grinned. "Heh, should've know the fall wouldn't kill you, you lucky bastard," Gojyo commented, walking over and leaning over into Sanzo's personal space. "Need some help getting your geriatric ass up off the ground?"

Sanzo batted away Gojyo's hand and glared. "I'm fine. Now fuck off."

"Sure. Whatever. Ya should get up though. It's never good to sit around and let an injury settle in."

"I told you, I'm fine. And I'm not fucking injured," Sanzo reiterated. To prove the point he sat up and began smoothing out his robes, brushing the fine, golden pollen from the fabric.

"Okay, okay." The idiot returned to his prior position and began shouting again.

Their rapid plunge from the top of the gully had not been Sanzo's fault. They'd been fighting a bunch of youkai, all determined to rush Sanzo in order to get their hands on the sutra, when Gojyo had intervened. Both Hakkai and Goku had been playing by the unwritten rules, picking their own youkai and finishing off their one-on-one fights before moving on. But, for some reason unknown to Sanzo, the goddamned kappa had seemed determined to save Sanzo instead of taking care of his own youkai first.

His memory of the whole chain of events that followed was fuzzy, but Sanzo might have fired off a shot at Gojyo in retaliation – at the very least he could admit that he had probably pushed the bastard. Flailing wildly, Gojyo had grabbed the first available handhold, which had, unfortunately, been Sanzo himself. The next few seconds had been a blur but there had definitely been falling and sliding, stinging cuts and quite possibly some bruises (caused by immovable objects such as rocks and shit) and yelling, there had definitely been swearing and yelling. After that, Sanzo recalled a brief moment of nausea-inducing weightlessness (accompanied by the world spinning violently), a bit of bouncing into that patch of flowery shit and, finally, the cloud of pollen.

If they were all lucky, Goku and Hakkai had finished off the remaining youkai at the top of the gully. Then they could get their collective asses down here so that the ikkou could continue the drive to the next town on the map. Sanzo wanted to get moving as quickly as possible.

With nothing else much to do at this point, Sanzo sat up straight, crossed his legs and considered meditating. The urge passed swiftly, leaving Sanzo to watch Gojyo instead. Watching Gojyo involved Sanzo's thoughts going in directions he didn't want to acknowledge just yet. He might consider admitting to them about the same time that pigs grew wings and started flying, but definitely not right now.

Not-thinking about the idiot kappa had become quite an art form in and of itself. For example, today was day three of _Pervert Awareness_ as Sanzo had begun to call it. Sanzo closed his eyes and started to Not-think about what he'd seen two nights ago. After all, he wasn't a voyeur, was he? Not on purpose, anyway. It wasn't his fault that he'd been looking for a quiet place to think and get away from the idiocy. So, he'd wandered a little farther away from camp than he usually did. He definitely hadn't expected to come across Gojyo communing with a tree. In fact, Gojyo's actions had been so bizarre that Sanzo had paused to find out what the hell Gojyo was doing.

The last thing Sanzo had expected to see was Gojyo jerking himself off. The pervert had had one forearm resting against the trunk of some giant tree; it had to have been fifteen feet in diameter. That hadn't been the startling part however: what had pissed Sanzo off was the fact that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the sight of Gojyo with his dick in his hand, thrusting rapidly into his fist and muttering to himself. Sanzo had _not_ wanted to know what Gojyo had been thinking about _or_ who he had been talking to.

At that point Gojyo had started to stroke his cock in earnest and Sanzo had been able to tell by myriad small signs that Gojyo was close to orgasm. Sanzo had taken a step back, feeling an answering tightness in his jeans. He had known that he needed to leave right away, before things got really complicated.

Something about Gojyo's face kept Sanzo glued to the spot; his feet simply wouldn't move and allow him a graceful retreat, something he desired badly. Gojyo's cheeks were flushed slightly, his mouth partly open, a frown of intense concentration on his face. Gojyo was _In The Zone_. Sanzo wondered if he himself looked like this just before he came. It was embarrassing and also for some unknown, fucking reason totally arousing.

Sanzo watched as Gojyo rolled his hips just once more before he came, continuing to fist his cock as stripes of semen marked the ancient tree in front of him. With a soft sigh, Gojyo stumbled away from the tree, his breathing rapid and shaky.

Sanzo had had to leave at that point, or risk being discovered. Forcing his feet to cooperate, he had retreated slowly and quietly, his own heart beating a staccato rhythm in his chest. Sanzo had convinced himself this was due to his fear of discovery but he was left with one inescapable conclusion: The pervert kappa was hot.

Sanzo's life as he knew it, his entire belief system, had been utterly and irrevocably destroyed in that single moment of clarity.

 

"Sanzo? You in there?"

Sanzo looked up at Gojyo's frowning face and blushed. He actually fucking blushed. _God damn it!_ Apparently Gojyo had been trying to get his attention for a few seconds now. Sanzo scratched his neck and forced himself to his feet, preferring to be close to eye level with Gojyo, rather than at thigh level.

"What did Hakkai say?"

Gojyo pulled out a smoke and lit it. "You weren't listening?"

"Tch." Sanzo lit his own cigarette and exhaled in the kappa's general direction. Gojyo blinked but didn't move.

"Hakkai and Goku are taking Jeep to meet us a few miles down the gully. He says they gotta backtrack a bit to stay on the road before the map says the gully levels out, so it'll probably be a couple of hours before they meet up with us." Gojyo blew smoke back at Sanzo with a grin. "Oh, and Goku says don't worry; he's got your gun and sutra."

"What?"

"The. Sutra. Ya know, that papery thing that kicks violent ass? You dropped it and the gun, when we went over the edge."

Sanzo's shoulders suddenly felt naked now that his attention had been drawn to the fact that he didn't have the sutra. Absently he reached into his robes and began to scratch his stomach, heaving an internal sigh of relief at the sensation of fingernails dragging over itchy skin.

Gojyo threw his cigarette to the side and took off his jacket. "I'm gonna go wash up in the stream, okay?"

Sanzo grunted a reply, having just reached the optimum scratching point where his body was balancing on the knife-edge between relief and pain. He bit back a groan of pure bliss, through sheer willpower.

"Oi, Sanzo? You should probably get rid of all that dirt and pollen you're covered in, yeah?" Gojyo swiped his hand through Sanzo's hair roughly, tossing the strands every which way. It felt… pleasant.

Sanzo came to his senses and batted Gojyo's hand away. "Don't touch me," he muttered.

Gojyo laughed and began walking toward the stream just past Sanzo, stripping off his shirt in the process. Sanzo's vision was suddenly assaulted by half-naked pervert. Well, the rear-view of the half-naked pervert. Gojyo's hair hung in a heavy red curtain down his back, ending just above his shoulder blades, as if highlighting the musculature of his back. In the sunlight, Sanzo could make out the line of Gojyo's spine, the way it met the swell of his ass in his low-rise jeans. Sanzo fixed his attention on that for a brief second, before his gaze travelled further, taking in the aforementioned world-class ass and Gojyo's strong thighs and long legs.

Sanzo had finally achieved full Pervert Awareness. This was worse than before. That much was obvious, even to his troubled and aroused mind. Gojyo knelt down and began to scoop water over his shoulders and then his face, while Sanzo watched a stray bead of moisture begin its slow and sensuous slide down the kappa's spine before it disappeared below the waistband of Gojyo's jeans.

"Ngh," Sanzo said and began to scratch his neck again. This fucking pollen shit got everywhere; it was even on parts of his skin previously unexposed during the fall. How the hell was that even possible? How the hell was it possible that Gojyo's skin appeared so radiant in the sunlight? Sanzo began to wonder just when the fuck he had started to wax poetical over Gojyo.

Gojyo had turned around and was kneeling by the water's edge, watching Sanzo with a raised eyebrow. "Ya know, scratching only makes it worse," he commented lazily. He gestured vaguely at Sanzo, "The histamines on your skin get agitated when you touch them, so what you're doing is counterproductive."

"When the fuck did you become a walking medical encyclopedia and a thesaurus?" Sanzo snapped, only just resisting the urge to gouge various parts of his skin off with his nails.

"Hakkai told me," Gojyo replied with a shit-eating grin. Sanzo only barely managed to refrain from making a comment regarding idiot savants. "You gotta wash that stuff off before it gets worse," Gojyo added, standing up and stretching lazily.

Washing off thoroughly meant Sanzo was going to have to get at least partly undressed, and that was something Sanzo was very reluctant to do in front of Gojyo. It's wasn't like they hadn't been naked in front of each other before, but that had been impersonal. Sanzo very much doubted that he could be anything but impersonal around half-naked pervert at the moment.

"You worried about showing me your soft, lily-white skin, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo was showing an uncanny ability to pluck Sanzo's thoughts from thin air.

Sanzo stripped off his robes and then both arm-warmers. He strode toward Gojyo, only pausing on the way to smack Gojyo across the washboard abs with his gloves. "Don't compare me to a fucking woman, Gojyo."

Gojyo stepped back, the gloves captured in one hand. "Heh, I wasn't comparing you to anyone, just making an observation."

Sanzo snorted and knelt beside the water. "My skin is _not_ lily white," Sanzo snapped, pulling off his top.

"Bet it's soft though… like a newborn baby's bottom."

Sanzo splashed water over Gojyo. It ran down Gojyo's chest and over his nipples. Life was so unfair.

"Ooooh, foreplay," breathed Gojyo, putting on a sexy voice. It was still arousing, even though Sanzo _knew_ he was just putting it on to irk him. "I like it when you instigate, Sanzo-chan."

Sanzo bit his lip and began scooping water over his face and neck, ignoring Gojyo. His sensitized skin reacted immediately to the cool water and Sanzo sighed in relief. He made a split-second decision and began to strip off his shoes, socks and jeans. He refused to turn around to see if Gojyo was watching, not sure what which would be worse: Gojyo actually watching or Gojyo _not_ watching.

Sanzo waded into the stream, surprised to find it was actually deep enough to submerge him to the hips. He let his knees fold and slid beneath the cool water, enjoying the satiny feel of it against his heated and irritated skin. When he reached the point where his lungs felt like they might burst, Sanzo stood up, pushing the water from his face and hair, feeling it slide slickly down his back.

Gojyo was sitting on the bank, watching Sanzo, cigarette held languidly in one hand and a half-smile on his face. Sanzo stood there, his arms loose at his sides, letting the water lap gently against his hips. Seconds passed in which neither of them moved, yet the birdsong continued in the trees and Gojyo's cigarette smoke burned lazily in the still air.

The itching had stopped. It took a moment for Sanzo to notice this, distracted as he was. Gojyo had been right after all, another highly annoying point in his favor.

Sanzo could feel the sunlight warming his skin as he stood there. He had the sudden urge to bask in the sunlight, to lie on the bank and revel in the sun's touch. He felt hedonistic, which was an entirely new experience. Until today, he'd managed to keep these urges in line, carefully hidden below his brittle and untouchable exterior. What had changed? Why the urge to let go suddenly, today of all days?

The pollen. Sanzo put two and two together and came up with an implausible answer. Somehow, the pollen was responsible for his sudden longing for Gojyo, his need to be touched, to feel. The fucking pollen was some kind of hormone-enabler, making him crave the stupid kappa more than ever. Embarrassingly, Sanzo felt his dick respond to this line of thinking and he turned around suddenly, unwittingly providing Gojyo with a view of his ass.

_Shit_. Shitshitshit. How the hell does one explain a hard-on to a full-blooded male like fucking Gojyo? Should he try to find an excuse or just brazen it out? Was Gojyo still watching him and silently laughing at his discomfort? Everyone got the occasional, hard to explain, erection, right? Sanzo began silently panicking in full earnest.

"You gonna stand there all day, Sanzo?"

Sanzo risked a peek over his shoulder and was disgusted to discover Gojyo laid out on the bank, watching the fucking sky. Had Gojyo, in fact,_ seen_ Sanzo's reaction, or was he just ignoring it? That pissed Sanzo off for some reason. Sanzo turned around and strode out of the water, only pausing to grab his jeans from the bank and begin tugging them on.

"We're going."

Gojyo sighed heavily. "Aw, come on, Sanzo, we've got a couple of hours to kill. Just relax, okay?" Gojyo rolled his head to one side just in time to see Sanzo close the top button on his jeans. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You," Sanzo bit out. He nudged Gojyo in the ribs with his foot, intending to prod him into moving.

Gojyo twisted to the side and grabbed Sanzo's ankle in an iron grip, tugging hard. With a yelp of surprise, Sanzo went down on his back, narrowly avoiding whacking his head. In the split second that Sanzo was breathless, Gojyo had leaned over him.

"Man, you are one prickly son of a bitch," Gojyo observed.

For a moment Gojyo's cheerful and happy-go-lucky exterior dropped, allowing Sanzo to see the sudden confusion written on his face along with, just maybe, a hint of wistfulness. It was that more than anything that scared the crap out of Sanzo. He didn't want to know what was going on in Gojyo's head or what he was thinking; Sanzo was more than happy dealing with Gojyo's everyday mask of forced-carefree-attitude.

"What the hell?" Gojyo muttered, sitting upright and giving Sanzo some much needed space.

Gojyo knew something was wrong, Sanzo surmised. Sanzo rested on his elbows, trying to dredge up a glare but suspecting that he was wearing an expression bordering on fearful resignation instead. "I…" he began, unable to meet Gojyo's eyes. _I want you but I don't know why. It terrifies me. Something has control of my emotions and I don't know what to do. _

Sanzo tried again. "I… Fuck. I don't know what the hell is going on. _Do_ something," Sanzo barked. Gojyo sat there, obviously thinking things through. Sanzo didn't need Gojyo to be thinking at this point. If he kept it up, Sanzo swore he was going to do something stupid, like murder the idiot.

Gojyo smiled at Sanzo. That was all; he fucking smiled. The birds continued to chirp merrily in the background and the stream bubbled its way around the occasional rock on the shoreline. Then Gojyo moved slowly toward him, as if he'd finally made some kind of decision Sanzo was unaware of.

Sanzo eased himself backward, watching as Gojyo followed him down, a slight smirk on his face. Sanzo expected to see triumph on his face, perhaps a hint of lechery in his gaze, instead Gojyo wore a heavy-lidded look that promised something pleasant.

Gojyo pushed gently at Sanzo's chest until he found himself flush with the ground. He could feel the parched grass, prickly against his shoulder bones and the small of his back. Gojyo straddled his knees and ran one hand slowly up Sanzo's thigh. He crawled up his body until he was resting just above Sanzo's hips. Sanzo felt slightly breathless, his chest tight in counterpoint to the slowly building warmth in the pit of his stomach. He curled his fingers in the grass, searching his mind for something to say that might break the spell and put an end to this before it really started.

Gojyo's hand still rested on his thigh, just below the join of Sanzo's hip. Gojyo gave a small squeeze before he continued to stroke upward past Sanzo's hip to his waist, his thumb randomly drawing circles in the soft skin of Sanzo's belly. In response, Sanzo rocked his hips up, in a completely instinctive motion.

Gojyo had the effrontery to laugh. Even worse, it was a low, seductive chuckle, something guaranteed to piss Sanzo off.

"Impatient?" Gojyo asked, the laughter reflected in his eyes.

Sanzo intended to tell the idiot to fuck off, but all that came from his throat was a gasp as Gojyo suddenly changed tactics and ran the palm of his hand over Sanzo's erection. It sent sparks of pleasure in many directions, interrupting Sanzo's thought processes and shorting out his higher brain functions. _Fucking sex-pollen._

When Gojyo ran his hand back upward, stroking over Sanzo's cock, it felt incredible. Sanzo felt his eyelids flicker closed and he licked his lips, which were suddenly dry with anticipation.

Sanzo was abruptly cast into shadow, the chill evident upon his skin. Gojyo was leaning over him now, resting on his hands, scant inches from Sanzo's face. With the sun behind Gojyo, it was impossible to read his expression or his intent. Gojyo leaned down further and brushed his lips across Sanzo's. The sensation was surprising to Sanzo, who had never invited kissing, or even touching, before. Gojyo repeated it again, finally bringing his tongue into play, gently caressing the seam of Sanzo's lips until he parted them slightly.

Gojyo was supposed to be a pervert of the worst order: someone who pushed himself into everyone's personal space and, through sheer force of his personality, managed to get them to do whatever depraved thing he desired. Sanzo had no idea how Gojyo accomplished this on a regular basis, but the point was moot. This teasing and touching was driving Sanzo crazy and the fucking bastard hadn't even touched him much. Well, Gojyo had touched his dick, Sanzo amended but there was still the problem of the clothing barrier. _Now Gojyo was turning him into a pervert as well, someone who craved completion and pleasure like a starving man did food._

Sanzo's brain did a handy about-face in order to justify this new turn of events. Gojyo was pressing closer now, his tongue exploring just inside of Sanzo's mouth, making Sanzo crane his neck to persuade Gojyo to deepen the kiss. Gojyo made an agreeable moaning sort of noise which Sanzo echoed, quite against his will.

Yes, Sanzo's brain decided, _this is against my will._ After all, if he hadn't landed in that patch of flowers and gotten covered in the pollen, he wouldn't have a raging hard-on for the biggest lecher this side of China. Sanzo conveniently pushed his previous conclusions regarding Pervert Awareness to the side and fixated on this one thought.

Gojyo's hand slid around Sanzo's neck and cradled his head, fingers caressing Sanzo's scalp. Sanzo tilted his head back and rolled his hips, hands finally releasing the death-hold he had on the grass to rest them firmly on Gojyo's hips, trying to pull him down. He growled when Gojyo refused the contact, apparently content to deepen the kiss into something altogether different: hard and needy and full of urgency without any of the body contact Sanzo desperately wanted.

Gojyo began to kiss his way along Sanzo's jaw, his fingers caressing the length of Sanzo's exposed neck. Gojyo's hard kisses trailed along the sensitized areas where his fingers had been before, sending tingles down Sanzo's spine and making him shiver. Fingertips brushed over his nipples and his ribs, and finally along the hard plane of his abs, stopping at the waistband of Sanzo's jeans. Gojyo sat up and Sanzo could once again see his expression. Gojyo was breathing softly, faster than normal, like this was affecting him too... Sanzo had always assumed Gojyo could do this sort of thing in his sleep and, for some reason, the fact that he was actually putting his full attention into the activity confused him. Sanzo tightened his hold on Gojyo's hips, blunt nails digging in.

"You ever jerked off with someone watching?" Gojyo asked. Then he smirked and took Sanzo's hand in his, leaning down to suck one of Sanzo's fingers into his mouth. Hot wetness enveloped Sanzo's finger, the press of Gojyo's tongue against the digit slightly weird but arousing at the same time. Gojyo's tongue slipped between Sanzo's fingers, before he took in another and swirled his tongue around both, sucking gently.

Sanzo moaned, forgetting the question for a moment.

"Well, have you?"

"What?" Sanzo tried to focus. "Of course not." Hang on; was Gojyo making reference to the other evening? Did he know Sanzo had been watching him? Watching the way Gojyo's body strained, cock in hand…. _Dammit._ Sanzo pulled his fingers roughly from Gojyo's mouth and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back to the ground again.

"Now there's a reaction." Gojyo _was_ leering this time. "You too shy, or did I catch you out in a dirty secret?"

Gojyo ran his fingers along the waistband of Sanzo's jeans, sending another tight burst of pleasure to curl behind Sanzo's balls. Sanzo's will was slipping; he could feel it with every caress, each layer of want and need building, one on top of another. Somehow the fucking pollen must have gotten under his skin, heightening the sensations he was feeling. Sanzo felt slightly dizzy imagining the effects of the stuff raging through his system and into his blood. The need to come was starting to be an overriding prerogative: a survival instinct.

Gojyo's sure fingers were toying with the buttons on Sanzo's jeans, slipping under the waistband to tease the sensitive skin below, retreating, seeking, playing. The response Gojyo was coaxing from his body was driving him insane, but Sanzo needed more than this. Sanzo knew he had three options at this point, one: punch Gojyo in the jaw and deny everything and walk away or B – wait, no – _two_: give in completely and blame his actions on the pollen and _then_ punch Gojyo in the jaw, deny everything and walk away, or finally, three: relinquish control and enjoy the whole thing for what it was.

Sanzo had always liked the number three; it had a peculiar attachment for him since it was connected with his Buddhist name. Sanzo batted Gojyo's hand away and popped the top button on his jeans, ignoring Gojyo's smile of encouragement. When the last button was undone, Sanzo ran his fingers back up his exposed cock, his fingers automatically circling the tip of his erection, spreading precome around. Gojyo moaned softly and then parted Sanzo's jeans, tugging them down over Sanzo's hips. Sanzo felt horribly exposed and just a little bit debauched. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_

"You gonna jerk off for me, Sanzo?" Gojyo leaned forward slightly, the insides of his thighs brushing against Sanzo's. So close but not close enough.

"Why?" Sanzo bit out. Gojyo confused him at the best of times.

"'Cause I wanna watch. I wanna see how you hold your cock, how you stroke yourself. I wanna watch your face when you come."

That should not have been hot, but Sanzo was starting to get beyond the point of caring. He _wanted_ to do it, so what was stopping him?

With a final swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock, Sanzo changed his grip, sliding his hand down his length, letting his fingers brush over his balls before stroking back upward, putting on a show for Gojyo. Just short of the head, Sanzo stroked downward again, repeating the action languidly, feeling his breathing start to pick up slightly at the thought of Gojyo watching. Sanzo's body began to anticipate his actions, his hips rising to meeting his fist as his fingers formed a tight channel for him to fuck into.

Gojyo's eyes were glued to Sanzo, moving from his hand and cock to Sanzo's face. Sanzo watched through the building haze as Gojyo bit his lower lip. He felt Gojyo's hands moving to caress his thighs, adding more sensation to the mix. Gojyo held eye contact for a moment, just long enough for Sanzo to feel the heady spike of lust Gojyo's look induced. Gojyo tugged Sanzo's jeans down until he could reach out a hand and play with Sanzo's balls, his fingers sliding lower to explore more fully.

Sanzo rolled his hips, his grip tightening around his cock. Gojyo leaned over Sanzo, resting his weight on one hand while sucking his fingers into his mouth. Sanzo spread his legs as much as he was able, suddenly eager for what was ahead. He thought about what he'd seen the other night, of Gojyo touching himself and he thought about what Gojyo was about to do. Sanzo's body was in control now, his mind taking a back seat, it's only function to supply titillating detail to the whole scenario.

Sanzo gasped and arched his back when Gojyo's wet fingers circled his entrance and Sanzo pushed down, feeling one digit slide into his body. He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock again on his next stroke, the tingling sensation turning urgent. Gojyo slipped another finger inside Sanzo and scissored his fingers, making Sanzo throw his head back. Sanzo's body was completely relaxed now, easy for Gojyo to begin meeting Sanzo's downward thrusts with both fingers.

"Sanzo," Gojyo breathed. His name sounded slightly desperate to Sanzo's ears and that was all that Sanzo needed.

His body trembling and his legs spread, Sanzo thrust down on Gojyo's fingers one last time and came with a bitten-off curse, come arching across his belly and stomach. His body sagged to the ground, all the tension immediately gone from his limbs which now felt impossibly heavy. Gojyo thrust once more, sparking languid pleasure with every movement.

"I can still feel you coming," whispered Gojyo. "It's fucking hot. Watching you was hot."

Despite the idiocy, Sanzo decided he wanted a lot less talking and Gojyo's cock in his ass, preferably as soon as possible. Impatiently, Sanzo wiped his hand in the grass, grimacing at the stickiness and pulled Gojyo down. Sanzo's body felt the loss of Gojyo's fingers, a small annoyance that added to Sanzo's irritation. His hands tangled in Gojyo's hair, jerking harder when Gojyo didn't move as fast as he liked.

"Shut the fuck up," Sanzo muttered. _And fuck me._

This time the kiss was rough as well as urgent. Sanzo smoothed his hands down Gojyo's back, sliding under the back of his pants, searching for warm flesh. His hand closed around Gojyo's ass and Sanzo rolled his hips, but this time Gojyo matched his motion and their bodies came into hard and vital contact, Sanzo's half-hard cock still overly sensitive from orgasm.

Sanzo snaked his hands between their bodies and began working on Gojyo's buttons, his fingers brushing the tip of Gojyo's cock and making Gojyo groan into Sanzo's mouth. Finally Gojyo sat up, undoing the buttons and then standing to shuck off his jeans. Since he was allowed, Sanzo swept his gaze over the now naked Gojyo and decided that perhaps he'd made a grievous error in judgment and that there was no way in hell that _thing_ was going inside him. Gojyo's cock stood up proud and angry looking, and slightly intimidating. Sanzo licked his lips and cast about for an excuse to back out.

Gojyo grinned at Sanzo, quite clearly reading Sanzo's intention. "I'm not gonna beat you death with it, Sanzo." Gojyo dropped back down to the ground and began to wrestle off Sanzo's jeans. Once he had them off, Gojyo leaned down between Sanzo's legs and licked a slow line from the base of his cock to the tip.

Sanzo made a noise he was quite unfamiliar with, part shock and part desire. His brain blinked off for a few moments before coming back on line again, only to find Gojyo hovering over him. Gojyo swiped his hand through the cooling semen on Sanzo's stomach and rubbed his fingers experimentally together. "This'll have to do; got no lube," Gojyo explained with a shrug.

He leaned down, kissing Sanzo again, taking Sanzo's mind off what he was about to do. Gojyo's fingers brushed gently over Sanzo's balls and slid lower, teasing at his entrance. Sanzo tried to relax and, instead, began to concentrate on the kiss. He felt his hips relax and Gojyo slid one finger inside. Sanzo's body remembered this, remembered the pleasure, the little tingles that shot up his spine and cock and made his blood fizz. As soon as Sanzo was rocking back onto Gojyo's fingers, Gojyo removed them and replaced them with his cock.

Sanzo felt something hot and blunt push against him just as Gojyo's tongue invaded his mouth, echoing the strange sensations below. Despite the desire to relax, Sanzo found his fingers gripping Gojyo's shoulders hard, his nails digging into Gojyo's skin.

"Breathe, Sanzo," Gojyo muttered against his lips, just as Sanzo felt his body relax and Gojyo slid inside. Sanzo arched his back and gripped Gojyo's shoulders even harder. He clamped down around Gojyo's cock, relaxing again and feeling Gojyo's entire length, the sense of fullness all consuming.

Gojyo broke off the kiss and rested on his elbows above Sanzo, biting his lip in concentration. Sanzo shifted, trying to get Gojyo deeper. "Shit, gimme a second, Sanzo."

A few moments passed and then Gojyo started to move, slowly at first, keeping the strokes deep and smooth. Sanzo slid his hands down Gojyo's arms and across his back, locking his legs around Gojyo's hips. He could feel the muscles in Gojyo's ass flex with every stroke, but it wasn't enough. Sanzo began to wriggle.

Gojyo slid his hand under Sanzo's ass and then moved backward, pulling Sanzo onto his lap. The position spread Sanzo wide and he sank further down onto Gojyo's cock with a strangled cry. "That what you wanted?" Gojyo whispered in Sanzo's ear.

Sanzo wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck and buried his face in Gojyo's hair, breathing in his scent. Gojyo's hands gripped Sanzo's hips tightly, forcing him down to meet every thrust. Sanzo arched his back and Gojyo angled his hips, hitting Sanzo's prostate. Intense pleasure rolled through Sanzo's belly and Gojyo began to thrust harder. Sanzo's cock slid wetly against Gojyo's stomach, creating a wonderful, much needed friction and making his body tingle with anticipation.

Gojyo kissed along Sanzo's neck, grazing his teeth along the sensitive point right behind Sanzo's ear. Sanzo felt Gojyo's cock harden further just as Gojyo muttered a quick 'fuck' against his neck. Gojyo's hand sought out Sanzo's erection and he began to jerk him off quickly. Sanzo's entire existence became the feelings rushing through his body, his cock and his ass. Fuck the fact Sanzo's knees hurt and that Gojyo was now sucking hard on his neck, it all added to the overload of sensation. He felt Gojyo's cock pulse in his ass and then his body clamped down hard. Sanzo threw his head back and gasped, his muscles suddenly frozen as he rode out his orgasm in a rush of blinding ecstasy.

On shaking legs, Gojyo lowered them both to the side and down to the ground, snaking his arms around Sanzo and holding him tightly. Sanzo could still feel weak pulses of desire rushing through his system as he fought to regain his breath. Gojyo kissed him languidly and Sanzo responded, his feelings unmasked for the time being and his body content to wallow in the pleasure.

***

Sanzo came around some time later to the sound of splashing water. He stretched his body and groaned, turning over to see what was disturbing him. Gojyo was in the water, washing off with his back to Sanzo. Sanzo frowned; he must have fallen asleep. Bits and pieces of the past hour filtered back slowly and Sanzo was surprised to find the memories didn't spark the imminent rage or guilt he'd expected.

Hakkai and Goku were supposed to be meeting them at the end of the gully in two hours… how long had they been here? The thought of Goku and Hakkai seeing Sanzo naked and lying in post-coital bliss spurred him into action. "Fuck," he muttered and sat up.

Gojyo turned around and grinned at Sanzo. "Awake finally?"

"Hn." Sanzo was back to one syllable answers. He climbed to his feet and joined Gojyo in the water, even letting Gojyo kiss him before he began to clean up.

Gojyo was dressed and smoking by the time he came out of the water. Sanzo began reluctantly pulling on his clothes, tugging hard to get the material of his jeans over his damp skin. Buttoning up his jeans, he started to look for the rest of his clothes. There was no way in hell he was putting the robes and his top back on until they'd been washed, as the last thing Sanzo wanted was itchy skin again. Sanzo lit a smoke and bundled up his clothes, keeping the skin contact to the minimum.

"Going back partly naked, Sanzo?" Gojyo quipped with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry about the hickey, by the way."

"What?" Sanzo automatically reached up to touch his throat, only now noticing that the skin felt tender. "Bastard." He began to follow Gojyo down the path.

Gojyo turned back to look at Sanzo. "Perhaps the guys will think you hit your neck on the way down the hill?"

"Bullshit, Gojyo. I should kick your fucking ass."

"You could always… nah." Gojyo shook his head and kept walking.

"What?"

"I was gonna say I'll let you fuck me instead?" Gojyo shrugged, like it didn't matter.

Sanzo wasn't stupid, when Gojyo got shruggy it usually meant a great deal. He sighed internally. _Fuck the pollen, it had been… interesting._ "Maybe I will."

Gojyo's eyes went wide and then he grinned sensuously. Sanzo's stomach flipped over, just a little bit.

They walked for ten minutes, neither breaking the silence, until they passed under some trees. "I can hear Jeep," Gojyo said and sprinted off along the path. When Sanzo caught up with everyone they were all talking animatedly and Gojyo was embroidering a surreal tale of the tumble down the gully. Typical.

"Is everything all right, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as Sanzo dumped his robes and the rest of his clothes in the back of Jeep.

"Hn." Sanzo looked about, determined not to meet Hakkai's curious gaze.

"Heh, Sanzo fell into this patch of flower stuff and got covered in pollen, then bitched up a storm when it started to itch," Gojyo explained.

"Really?" replied Hakkai curiously.

Sanzo lit up a smoke and gazed nonchalantly skyward.

"Oi, Sanzo, can we go now? I'm hungry," Goku said, expecting to get fanned, judging by his facial expression. Sanzo wondered how long it would be before Goku was too tall for him to reach properly.

"Let's go," Sanzo said mildly. Goku began to walk toward Jeep when Sanzo spotted something familiar in Goku's path.

"Don't touch that!" Sanzo yelled, making everyone freeze in mid step.

"Huh?" Goku looked puzzled.

"That flower. It's what made me –" Sanzo was about to say something about lust overcoming reason but decided against it at the last minute. "It made me feel weird. I was lightheaded and not myself, not to mention it made me fucking itch like crazy."

"This?" Hakkai bent over and picked up the small yellow flower. "Sanzo, this is simply a common weed. I think it would have no more of a mind-altering effect than a daisy."

"Ha ha!" Gojyo began laughing; bending over and clutching his stomach like it was oh-so-fucking-funny.

Sanzo felt put out at this revelation and a little irritated, if he was going to be honest with himself. If the pollen wasn't causing his desire, that meant the whole last couple of hours had been entirely Sanzo's own body reacting to the idiot kappa. Sanzo wasn't sure where this fit in with his comfortable world-view but his dick hadn't been complaining.

_Dammit,_ Sanzo thought as he began to scratch again, _nature_ really _pisses me off._

 

End.


End file.
